


When the whore falls for the virgin.

by EreriMakesMeSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Eren Yeager, Blowjobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Come Eating, Drug Use, Eren is in Denial, Fluff, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Sex, Levi is a slut, Levi is a whore, M/M, Mean Mikasa, Minor Levi/A lot of guys really, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Minor Levi/Jean Kirstein, Minor Levi/Reiner Braun, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Smut in every chapter, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, handjobs, just sexual relationships though, levi is in love with Eren, mention of butplugs, porn with eventual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriMakesMeSin/pseuds/EreriMakesMeSin
Summary: Levi is your typical whore. At least he likes to think so. He doesn't go wandering around on the streets at night looking for strangers, but lets his fellow gay students at highschool use him to relief themselves. I should probably mention that Levi is a little bit fucked up from being used all the time but he isn't planning to stop selling his body any time soon, since it makes good money and god knows he needs money.When Levi falls in love with his best friend, Eren, nothing changes. He needs to forget the brat with beautiful eyes but his normal coping system isn't working. It doesn't matter how many guys fuck him in the locker rooms, every time Eren looks into his eyes his feelings for the boy get a little bit stronger.What happens when Eren inclines he isn't straight, like Levi had thought all those years, but is also into guys?





	1. Meet the whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. thi fic isn't going to be very long, maybe just four chapters or five. this fic is just something to work at now that i'm a little bit stuck with my other fic. the idea for this fic just popped into my head and here we are.
> 
> if you're interested in my other fic you can find them on my profile of course. 
> 
> have fun reading and i hope you like it.

Somehow I always seem to end most of my days like this.

Bend over behind the school, on my knees underneath the bleachers, taken in the locker rooms of the school’s lacrosse team, blowing someone in their car.

Those thoughts of my miserable life run through my head as the captain of the lacrosse team, Reiner, pushes into me with a loud groan. The cold door of the grey lockers pushes into my back as I hold onto his shoulders, shuddering at the familiar feeling of the team captain thrusting in and out of me.

“Levi” He groans, his head dropping in the crook of my neck as I fake a whorish moan. Because that’s what I am, a whore, and everybody knows it. “I keep fucking you, but you stay so _tight_ ” the blonde mutters, his hot breath fanning over and into my ear, making me pull back a bit from the weird feeling. “Such a slut, I love it” Reiner says, though mostly to himself.

I keep my eyes trained on the lockers in front of me, my back and head thumping against the grey doors behind me with each thrust the blonde bulk gives. I let out small whimpers, and a few moans to let Reiner know he’s doing a good job and to let him finish off quickly so I can go on with my life a few dollars richer.

I feel lips latching onto my neck as my skin gets nibbled at and sucked on. “tch, no hickeys Reiner, you know the fucking rules, big guy” he fucking loves that nickname, and really, he _is_ a big guy. He has these huge, broad shoulders and that cock is one of the thickest I’ve had. He has nothing to complain about.

Reiner groans but let’s my skin go, I’ll have to check later if it starts to bruise, if it does I’ll let Reiner know and he’ll have to pay.

“F-fuck Levi” Reiner mutters, pulling back a bit, his lips lock with mine as his thrusts grow hectic and rushed, his tempo growing irregular. “Say my name beautiful” he whispers against my lips after I’ve kissed him back. “Reiner” I moan, almost for real now because that dude just pounded into my prostate three times in a row. I drop my head in the crook of his neck the fourth time and bite on the skin there, knowing that’ll finish him off quicker.

“Fuck” Reiner groans, his hips stilling and his hot cum filling the condom.

I let him ride out his orgasm inside me before lifting my head from his shoulder. He peck my lips, holds the bottom of the condom before pulling out and letting me slide down to the floor.

“Thanks Levi, how much do I owe you?” Reiner asks, pulling his pants up after discarding of the condom. "the usual” I mutter, crawling towards my own pants and putting it on one leg at a time.

Reiner throws a twenty dollar bill on my lap followed by a pack of my favourite mint flavoured cigarettes. I look up at him with a frown and he winks at me. “Because you were extra sweet today” he leans down to where I’m still seated on the ground to peck my cheek before leaving me alone with a small wave.

I sigh, another whorish day, another whorish fuck, for a whorish guy.

I decide to stay on the floor for another five minutes after tucking away the twenty dollars in my backpack.

I’m so messed up.

All of this shit started maybe a year ago when I got this crush on a teacher. I already came out as gay before that and after I blew the blonde god of a teacher (who by the way still works at this school and fucks me at least once every two months) I noticed how much I liked doing shit like that. I _really_ enjoyed it. After doing it to a couple of more guys I slowly gained my reputation as ‘blowjob queen’ between all the gay guys here at school.

Some 'straight' guys came to me asking for a ‘different’ experience, meaning that they wanted to find out if they really were gay or not. Most of the time I complied, really it just had to do if you’re cute enough for me to enjoy myself too and agreeing to the blowjob.

Some guys kept coming back, and after I lost my virginity to some guy I can’t remember from a party I once attended I started letting those guys fuck me too. They had to pay for that though.

That’s why I’m quite literally a whore.

After I found out the crush for my teacher was nothing more than lust for the blonde man with those huge ass eyebrows I stopped caring, I just wanted to have my fun and be fucked real good.

Little did I know that I would end up being fucked at least twice a week by guys while not even being able to moan for real. Every noise I make is mostly fake. I still let them fuck me though. I need the money to buy cigarettes and weed to forget all of the shit going on in my life.

My whorish acts didn’t falter or stop when I fell in love with someone else, maybe they got even worse because I wanted to forget about the guy.

It never worked.

I think I have been sitting there on the cold floor for about ten minutes before the door was pushed open. I lull my head to the side to see who was entering the locker rooms.

My heart skips a beat when a certain teal eyed brat locks gazes with me.

Fuck my stupid heart for falling for my best friend.

Eren drops his duffel bag on the floor, a sympathetic look on his stupid and perfect face.

“Levi” he sighs, walking towards me and dropping to his arse next to me, his shoulder brushing against mine. “Eren” I sigh back, sarcastically. I’m not really feeling like listening to the rant he keeps repeating every time he finds me like this. Alone, and depressed, money in my pocket.

“Please don’t say anything” I whisper, shocking myself with how wobbly and shaky my voice sounds. “I don’t want to hear it right now. Let me be depressed for a moment” I drop my forehead against his shoulder, his hand comes up and pets my hair softly before he drops it at his side again.

“I won’t say anything if you answer one question for me”

I look up at his beautiful eyes through my lashes, my heart thumping against my chest at the caring look he gives me. He smiles half-heartedly at me and pushes some hairs out of my face.

“When is the last time you actually had sex you enjoyed, Levi?” he whispers, his breath fanning over my forehead. I close my eyes and let out a shaky sigh. “Maybe two months ago, I can’t really remember” I mutter back, a bit embarrassed for my addiction. My addiction to sex.

“Levi” Eren sighs again, his soft lips pressing a kiss to my forehead. My heart skips another beat, this can’t be healthy.

I pull my head back from his shoulder and look in front of me, pulling up my usual bored and uncaring mask.

“I know what you must think Eren, but it’s too late, the whole fucking town knows what kind of whore I am and they’re completely right. Finding a real job has become impossible for me now, and this pays well” I state, not turning to look at my best friend and crossing my arms.

“I just don’t like seeing you depressed like this, Levi. You shouldn’t have to sell your body just so you can buy these stupid cigarettes or get high again. You know I think you should quit all this, maybe come live with me and my family so I can help you through this” while he was talking he moved onto his knees, one hand gripping my ankle and the other brushing lightly through my hair.

“You family hates me Eren. And don’t even try to deny it, they think I’m a bad influence and I don’t blame them. Maybe I am. Maybe you should stay away from me before I ruin you.” My voice started shaking again.

I just can’t bear the thought of Eren actually leaving my life. I think I would be done with this hellhole right then and there and ended my misery of watching the love of my life just walking away from me because I told him to by killing myself.

“I won’t go away Levi. Don’t ever say that again, please. You know me better than that. You’ll get through this, I’ll help you”

“I’m a fucking addict Eren, a complete whore, a bad friend and a depressed asshole who can’t seem to get his life together” I state with big hand gestures. Eren catches my hands in his then, immediately shutting me up, we look into each other’s eyes and yet my heart skips another beat. His hands are just so warm.

“you’re not a bad friend. What you _are_ is understanding, sweet, funny, a great listener, and –“

The doors are pushed open suddenly, the lacrosse team, Eren’s other friends, walking into the room with a lot of noise. I flinch at the sight of them, Reiner is just as loud as the rest and doesn’t even glances my way even though I know he has seen me.

“Finally lost your virginity Eren?” Eren glares up at jean, drops my cold hands into my lap and stands up. “How much was it again, Levi?” Jean suddenly asks me. I also glare at the two toned asshole and almost yell in his face that he was the one who wanted a blowjob last week.

“Shut up asshole, don’t speak to him that way” Eren shoves his ‘friend’ into the lockers and I scramble to my feet, ready to leave this hellhole of straight biased assholes and two biased gay ones.

Yeah you heard me, two. Just Reiner and Jean. Eren is as straight as my grandpa’s walking stick.

Rest in peace old man.

I push through the huge bodies before opening the door. Hearing Eren shout after me before I shut it again. The cold breeze of autumn messes up my hair as I walk towards the bleachers where I can see the colourful silhouette of my eccentric and only other friend, Hange.

Hange notices me walking towards her and waves wildly with the hand her cigarette is perched in, making it go out. I chuckle at her when she notices it with a pout and rummages through her bright purple purse to find her fluorescent yellow lighter. I hand her my own black one to her when I reach her and she smiles at me. “thanks shorty” she giggles, lighting her cigarette again.

“You stayed gone for a little while longer than normal. Did Reiner try something?” She asks, lighting my cigarette with my lighter too.

I shake my head and take a long drag, the nicotine calming the nerves my conversation with Eren caused.

“He left after dropping my bare ass on the floor. I ran into Eren after”

Hange smiles apolitically, she knows how Eren can get when he finds me after getting fucked wherever. Hange has come to terms with how I am long ago, she used to judge me, but after I told her I loved doing it she left me alone. Thank god for that because I don’t think I can handle two Eren’s.

Hange opens her mouth but I cut her off.

“I don’t want to talk about it” I mutter before taking another long drag. Shit, this is so good. Hange nods and looks in front of her.

The lacrosse team just left the lockers and run onto the field. Eren has always been a bit broad, but the protection they have to wear makes him even broader, causing my mouth to water.

Hange and I take a drag at the same time and Hange giggles at that, her messy ponytail shaking with the motion. I ‘tch’ at her but smirk nonetheless.

Hange is extremely crazy with her non-matching long skirts and shirts, wide gestures, her big, thick framed, round glasses and brown hair with coloured tips in every colour of the rainbow, but I love this woman so much that I could cry sometimes. Just like I could cry at how much I love Eren. They are the only two people I actually care about in this world.

Hange and I watch the training with little interest since Eren is the only reason why we’re here.

I don’t know why Eren is friends with the schools’ outcasts and why he chooses to sit with us at lunchtime while he has many more friends. I am grateful though, Hange and I both know the bullying we endure every fucking day will get worse if Eren isn’t with us. It’s good to have someone who stands up for you and has your back, who believes you’re worth it.

I light Hange another cigarette and myself too when Eren jogs towards us. Hange jumps down over the benches to reach the brat but I simply take the stairs, I’m way too simple to be jumping over those things.

“Looking good Yeagermeister” Hange screeches, launching herself into his arms bridal style. Eren chuckles and holds her up with ease. “Looking sweaty is more like it” I grumble, taking a drag. Eren giggles, _giggles_ , and puts a squirming Hange down. She straightens out her long and still very crinkly skirt and beams at Eren. “Back to your old self, eh?” Eren asks me, a slight worried expression in his gorgeous eyes.

I nod shyly at him and push my cigarette between his lips. his soft lips touch my fingertips as he takes a drag. I take it back as he blows out the smoke. “Thanks, Levi” He smiles and winks at me as I wrap my lips over the cigarette that has just touched his lips.

You would think that a whore like me wouldn’t be affected by the thought of our lips touching, even indirectly, but it has my heart stuttering and doing some weird athletic flips.  

I slowly take a drag while not breaking eye contact with the brat but he turns his head quickly. “I have to go guys. Levi, I’ll see you in the canteen so we can hang out” I nod in acknowledgement. He smiles and waves at us both before turning around and following his teammates back into the locker rooms to shower.

“Such a cutie, don’t you think?” Hange nudges me with her elbow, a knowing smirk plastered on her face. “Really fucking cute” I mutter, the cigarette still in between my lips. She laughs before turning around and skipping back to school. I watch her go away for a few seconds. Her hair is bouncing happily around her head and her long skirt is flowing behind her.

I finish the cigarette quickly while I walk back inside, I flick it in one of the ashtrays next to the door knowing that Eren would scold me if I would drop it to the floor.

After listening to Hange laugh and talk for maybe fifteen minutes I see Eren approaching us, his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. He’s wearing a shirt with the schools’ logo on it and a clean pair of lacrosse shorts, showing off his muscled calves. When I look up at his face I almost moan at the sight of his brown and damp locks tied in a small ponytail behind his beaming face.

“Ready to go Levi?” I nod, not certain if I’m capable of speaking right now. Hange giggles next to me and slaps my butt before skipping out of the school again. “see you losers tomorrow!” She yells, skipping towards her old orange pick-up. “bye Hange!” Eren yells back, waving almost equally as enthusiastic as Hange’s skipping.

“Tch, stop embarrassing yourself, brat. I’m ready, let’s go” I say, walking past the taller and brushing my shoulder against his muscled upper arm. Damn this boy and his muscles.

“Maybe I should stop hanging out with your sour ass then” He says cheekily, walking next to me and nudging me with his elbow. “Maybe I should leave you behind right now, I’m better off without a brat to look after” I smirk when I take in his semi-shocked expression which is obviously sarcastic. He knows I’ll never leave him. “I’m only a year younger than you, grandpa” he mutters, scratching the back of his neck.

We walk across the parking lot towards his motorcycle.

“Eren!”

I flinch at the sound of Oluo’s voice. That bastard has always pestered me for being gay since I came out. When I started sleeping around with some other openly gay guys he started bullying me about that too. He is one of the few who still calls me ‘blowjob queen’ to my face.

“Wait here, and say nothing, Levi” Eren says, pleading with his eyes that I’ll obey him just this once. I nod curtly at him but it’s too late. Oluo and his ‘friends’ have already walked across the parking lot to where we are standing.

“Why don’t you hang out with us, Eren? Everything is better than hanging out with that cock-sucking slut.” Oluo laughs and his so called friends do the same, although a bit forced but that doesn’t seem to bother the blonde with a ugly undercut.

“Shut up Oluo, he’s not a slut” Eren defends, taking a step to stand half in front of me.

“Yeah, that’s right, he asks for money after” Oluo laughs again. My fists are itching to smash the guys’ teeth in but I promised Eren that I’d shut up.

“Go away. We don’t want you here” Eren states through gritted teeth. God I love him when he gets protective, even though we both now I don’t need it with my eight years in kickboxing.

“You want some privacy with the short slut?” there he goes again, making the mistake of calling me a slut when I’m obviously a whore. “You gay too or something?” Oluo finishes, a threatening look in his eyes as he takes a step closer.

“And what if I am? Going to pester me too then? Even though we both know I can easily tell Petra all the bad things you say and dp. She would never want you when she knows what you think of gays. You do recall her best friend Mike being gay, right?” Eren counters. It was a great defence I’m sure, I just lost my train of thought when he implied he might be gay. I gape up at him, my eyes wide and my jaw dropping a bit.

“Tch” Oluo spits on the ground before Eren’s feet before walking away with his posse. _Gross._

“Eren” I mutter, he quickly twirls around and smiles sheepishly at me. “Sorry for defending you like that Levi, I know you don’t need it and that you’re strong but he just never stops.” He scratches the back of his neck and I have to shake my head to catch up with my thoughts.

“It’s okay. Are you gay?” Nice Levi. Being blunt has always been your forte.

Eren’s cheeks redden and he suddenly isn’t able to meet my gaze anymore. “You caught that, huh? I-I honestly don’t know. I mean, I have to figure that out. I’m not sure” he mutters, kicking a loose stone with his black converse.

“You could be bi” I say, searching his eyes for any indication he just said it so Oluo would leave me alone. I really hope he’ll figure it out soon. I can’t help but get my hopes up when he isn’t sure about his sexuality.

“I could be. I don’t know yet, Levi. I’ll let you know when I do though” He says, finally meeting my eyes. I nod at him and he smiles brightly again, looking kind of relieved. He walks around me and towards his darks red motorcycle. I follow behind him after roughly rubbing in my eyes.

_Please God. I don’t ask much and I know we haven’t talked in a while but please, please, please, let Eren Jaeger be attracted to guys._

 


	2. Thanking God a few more times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

_God, I know Eren might be straight but thank you for giving me this moment._

I think as my arms wrap around Eren’s waist even tighter. My cheek is pressed against his back and my eyes are closed. Also, my crotch is pretty close to his ass.

Thanks again, God.

“Hang on” Eren says, his voice muffled by his black helmet. He’s so hot when riding his motorcycle, I can look at him for hours. An image of the brat cleaning his motorcycle with loads of soap and no shirt on flashes through my mind and I have to bite my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning out loud.

Jesus Christ.

Eren and I rush towards his home. Always his home. Mine is a mess, not literally of course since _I_ live there, but it’s still a mess. I don’t like home.

Eren and I both keep silent the whole ride, not that you can have a comfortable talk on a racing motorcycle anyways.

When we arrive at his house and Eren had told me his parents aren’t home for the untempt time we walk inside.

“Call Of Duty?” Eren asks, planting his great ass on the red, fluffy couch of the Jaegers. “sure, upstairs though. I don’t feel like running into your bitch of a sister or your parents” Eren chuckles at me before nodding. “Sure thing grandpa” he chuckles, ruffling my hair before running up the stairs. “Brat” I mutter, a fond smile pulling at my lips.

I run after the brat and once I catch up with him with my tiny legs I jump onto his back. A laugh leaving my lips when he almost falls down. “I’m not _that_ heavy, Eren” I say, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep myself on his back. My feet dangling a good five inches above the ground. The brat has grown a lot over the summer. “you kind of are though, all muscles or course” Eren says, sarcastically. I slap his cheek while he walks into his room, my feet still not on the floor.

When I land onto my feet I lift my shirt, looking at my own stomach with a satisfied hum. “All muscles indeed” I mutter, flexing my stomach. I look up and see him staring at me, some kind of glint in his eyes. “told you” He says dryly, turning his face away in order to turn on his PlayStation.

I plant my ass on the small couch in his huge room. Several posters of bands that I introduced him to are scattered on the walls, clothes thrown over his desk and chair and a king sized bed with a fluffy mattress I hope he’ll fuck me into sometime soon in the corner.

“Get ready for some butt-kicking, brat”

-*-

After losing three times to the boy with teal eyes I give up with a groan. Eren chuckles and passes the blunt I brought back to me. The weed had already kicked in when we were playing the second game and by now anything can make me chuckle. Eren is no better.

“I keep kicking your ass” Eren giggles, leaning back against the couch, his shoulder brushing mine as I take another long drag from the blunt I brought. Before I blow out the thick smoke I motion for him to come closer. He does so immediately, his reddened eyes looking into mine.

With the smoke still in my lungs and mouth I cup his cheek, my thumb opening his mouth as I lean in with new-found confidence. Our lips barely touch each other as I blow the smoke into his mouth, not stopping with looking into his eyes. His wide pupils get even wider and I smirk, closing my mouth when the last of the smoke has left my lungs.

I lean back with regret and chuckle when his lips chase after mine for an inch or two.

He blows out the smoke I just blew into his mouth and groans, leaning back too. He rubs in his eyes before frantically standing up and pacing the room. I look at him with a frown while taking another hit.

“You can’t just do that Levi” he sighs, dropping his hands and standing in front of the TV, facing me. “do what?” I ask, innocently. A smirk plays at my lips. “Making me confused like that! Jesus Christ” He mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I can help with that Eren, I’ll make you less confused” I say, locking gazes with him. My hands grip his hips roughly and I pull him closer, my face in line with his crotch while I gaze up at him through my lashes. “I refuse to use you like that, Levi.” He mutters, his hands clenching and un-clenching at his sides. “I want to Eren” I whisper, my hands trailing over his thighs.

The muscles under my hands twitch and Eren lets a groans escape when I kiss his pelvis though the sweatpants he’s wearing. I push his shirt up with one hand, revealing some skin of his smooth stomach, a small trail of hair underneath his navel catches my eye and I decide to lick over it. Eren gasps above me, his eyes close as he breaks contact with mine.

“you sure you don’t want me to, Eren?” I ask in a seductive voice I only keep for people who I actually look forward to blowing. When I take the elastic of his sweatpants between my teeth and snap it against his skin I can see his dick hardening even more. He wants me. Really bad from the looks of it.

_Thank you God for giving me the opportunity to blow this delicious human._

“I promise you won’t use me Eren, I really want to suck you off” I say, making sure my breath fans over his exposed skin. “Sh-shit” Eren mutters, his eyes opening again. I don’t think I can spot any teal colour anymore since his pupils are blown wide with lust and of course the blunt he just had, which I placed on the small table next to his couch for later. “Hm?” I hum, my lips latching onto his soft skin again. “Please, Levi” I squeeze his thighs and lick at the small hairs again. “Please what?” Eren groans in frustration of probably not wanting to say it out loud. “Please suck me off” he mutters, his cheeks reddening and his breathing picking up when he realises I’m actually willing to do just that for him.

“My pleasure” I purr. I stand up from the couch just to sit on it on my knees again. Yes I am that small, and yes Eren is that tall. I can just reach him better this way. I lift up his shirt and he pulls it off, his breathing picking up even more. I mouth at his abs, trail the lines of his faint six-pack with my tongue before palming the brat through his pants. Eren lets out a chocked moan at the friction. I do the same when I feel how _big_ he is.

Afterward I hope he realises that he’s at least sexually into guys and lets me ride him senseless.

I quickly tug down his sweatpants, Eren awkwardly pushing the down his ankles with his feet while concentrating on not falling down. I chuckle at the sight as my hands roam his torso. “so pretty” I mutter, kissing a trail down to his extremely tight, grey boxers. A small wet spot can already be seen in his underwear and I chuckle again. “Excited much?” I murmur, mouthing at his clothed cock.

Eren moans in agreement and slaps his hand over his mouth to bite at his finger.

I have never been _this_ into a blowjob since I blew Mr. Smith and God what was I hard back then. I am at least equally as hard, if not more, right now with the sounds Eren is making.

I tug down Eren’s underwear and whimper when he’s freed. He has a fucking _piercing_ through his _dick._ His cock stands up proudly and the silver bead just underneath the head of his cock shines in the faint light from Eren’s TV.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask, dumbfounded by the piercing, my hands stilled on his thighs again. Eren just shrugs, a blush forming on his cheeks while he looks away from me. “I thought you’d think I’m weird. I’ve had it since I was sixteen” he mutters, his hands moving to cover himself up from my prying eyes. “Oh God no. Please don’t cover yourself, you’re absolutely gorgeous Eren” I state firmly. He nods and moves his hands away again.

A hiss leaves his lips when I grab the base of his cock in my small hand. He is rock hard, and heavy in my hand as I move it slowly, teasingly. A bead of pre-cum beads at the tip and before I can stop myself I lick it up. A salty taste invades my mouth as Eren moans loudly above me.

I smirk and decide to relieve the brat soon. I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, sucking slightly and playing with the bead of his piercing with my tongue. “Levi” Eren whines, his hand finding my hair and gripping it tightly. I moan around him and his hips stutter. I start to slowly bob my head while looking up at the boy of my dreams. He looks so fucking perfect like this holy shit.

The hair his ponytail can’t hold back hangs in his face, his eyes are scrunched shut and his mouth hangs open while he pants and moans loudly. I never thought he would be this loud. But this is his first blowjob after all.

Thank god for a lot of practise and a lack of gag reflex because when the brat hits the back of my throat I think he lost control over himself a bit. His hips kept stuttering for some time, like he was itching to fuck himself into my mouth. I moan encouragingly as his hips snap forward. His eyes snap open, both of his hands now pulling my hair as he starts to fuck my mouth.

I just keep moaning around him. My dick is straining against my black ripped jeans by now. I drop one hand from his hips and quickly un-do my jeans, I pull both my underwear and jeans down to the middle of my thighs and my dick slaps against my stomach. I moan around Eren as I start to jerk off in time with his thrusts.

When I look up through glazed eyes I see his fixated on my movements. His moans turn into groans and he whimpers my name a few times. His hips keep thrusting into my mouth and I keep on moaning, already feeling myself growing  close.

The blame is on this stupid brat with his piercing and beautiful eyes.

Eren is close too as I feel his hips losing rhythm. His hips still as his loudest moan yet erupts from the back of his throat, followed by some profanities and something that sounds like my name. Hot cum shoots into my throat and I work hard to swallow it all. My own hand keeps pumping me, even when he pulls back and puts his underwear back on.

I moan Eren’s name as I struggle to keep my eyes open. Eren’s eyes are still fixated on my movements and just knowing that he is watching me getting off from the thought of him makes me impossibly even harder.

“Levi” he whispers, his hand stopping mine. I whine loudly when he pulls both our hands away and drop my face in the crook of his bare neck. Eren chuckles next to me and I feel his hand wrapping around me now. I moan at the feeling of his rough fingers around my delicate skin. I won’t last long, not even with all the practise I have had.

Eren starts off slowly, but soon increases his pace as I start to moan his name more frequently. My hips thrust up into his hand as my arms wrap around his neck, pulling him close. “Eren” I whimper, “Faster, pl-please” I whisper in his ear. “I love it when you beg, Levi” he mutters back, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Way too soon my belly starts to clench and white, hot cum paints Eren’s fingers and his stomach.

Eren’s name falls off of my lips like a fucking mantra while my body shakes. I haven’t come this hard in months.

As Eren stands up to clean himself up I watch him with hooded eyes. Slowly I start to pull up my pants, tucking myself back in again.

I look at the small table next to me and light the blunt again. While I take a long drag, adding that to the high of my orgasm, Eren puts back on his sweatpants and shirt. He plops down next to me on the couch and sighs heavily.

“Have you found out anything yet?” I ask him, passing him the blunt when he motioned for it.

Eren shakes his head and sighs again, the thick grey smoke leaving his beautiful lips.

“I’m even more confused now, I’m sorry”

I close my eyes and let out an frustrated sigh. He must have regrets about all this. I thought he was into it, he sure sounded like it. But then again, when you close your eyes you can easily imagine a girl sucking you off.

“I don’t regret anything, Levi. I think I just need a bit of time to make any decisions”

“you sure seemed to enjoy it. You must be at least sexually attracted to guys” I tell him, taking the blunt from him again.

He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I fucking _loved_ it, Levi. But I just want to have some time to think. I _need_ to think” he looks up at me with those big puppy eyes and I smile at him.

“I loved it too. Let me know when you’ve made up your mind. I’m going home” I stand up from the couch and wave Eren goodbye. He scrambles up from the couch though and stands in front of me before I can open the door. “My parents must’ve come home a few hours ago, let me go with you” I nod a thank you and give him a small smile. He smiles back and glances up at my hair.

“erm” he mutters, his hands coming up and flattening out my hair. “sorry for ruining it” he mutters, blushing now. “It’s okay, I like it when you do that” I wink at the boy, increasing his blush, and walk downstairs after him.

When we reach the bottom step and Eren peeks around the corner I can hear the TV blaring the news through the room. Eren motions for me to make as less noise as possible by pressing his finger against my lips. I nod at him and follow him into the room.

Both his parents and his sister, Mikasa, are seated on the couch, the TV on in front of them. Eren and I tiptoe behind them and I silently pray that I can slip past them with as less noise as possible.

The plan fails though when the Jaeger’s dog starts to bark at me. I have always hated that ugly fur ball.

Three heads that I have dreaded the day I first saw them, well, not all three. Just the two faces of the daughter and father. Carla is nice, Carla I actually like.

“Eren” Grisha states, a certain sharpness to his tone. “Rogue, shut up” he suddenly yells at the dog. The dog shuts up.

“Dad” Eren sing songs, standing in front of me as if he can protect me from the harsh words his dad always saves for me.

“What is _it_ doing here?” He grumbles, refusing eye contact with me. Eren huffs, his brows furrowing together. “Grisha, the boy has a name” Carla interferes, slapping her husband’s bicep lightly. Mikasa huffs.

“ _Levi_ , has been here all afternoon playing games with me and now I am taking him home” Eren says, pushing me towards the door with a heavy sigh.

“I smell weed” Mikasa says loud enough for all of us to hear. That girl really must hate me. Eren huffs in frustration and turns towards his sister, motioning for me to put on my shoes and coat.

“That’s because _I_ bought it and we _smoked_. The blunt is still upstairs. See you later”

Eren puts his shoes and his coat on and grabs his helmet before opening the door towards the garage for me. We both step onto his vehicle and ride into the sunset.

 

-*-

 

To say that I have been a little bit distracted by the images of last night playing again, and again, inside my head in an understatement. That brat has been in my thoughts at least every minute and I would never have thought it could get even worse.

I can’t even concentrate on the sharp features of Mister Smith, AKA my former crush, AKA the guy I sometimes blow in his car.

I keep spacing out and getting half hard when I recall the soft moans falling from Eren’s lips. the soft pleas to get him off and finally the taste of his cum down my throat.

The bell rings, pulling me from my thoughts. I stand up like the rest of the students and pack my bag. After most of the class have left the room, Smith calls my name.

I turn around to face the tree of a man and see him glancing at the door, waiting for everyone to leave us alone. I know where this is going.

“you’re lucky this was my last period, otherwise you’d have to suck your own cock Erwin” I smirk up at the man and he chuckles, rubbing the unshaven stubble on his chin. “We both know you’d rather get roughly fucked that go to class” He leans down, and after checking if anyone is at the windows, pushes his lips against my cheek in a chaste kiss. His stubble scratches my skin and suddenly I miss the soft feel of Eren’s smooth cheek in my palm from last night. At least the brat shaves, I appreciated that.

Anyhow, this is how I ended up bouncing on my teachers cock for the first time in the backseat of his black, sleek car.

Rough hands hold onto my narrow hips as the blonde thrusts into me. Jesus Christ what is this man good. I drop forward and limp onto his lap, my head buried in the crook of his neck. Moans fall off of my lips and I can almost feel myself drooling.

Eren asked me when the last time was that I enjoyed sex. This, this was officially the last time I enjoyed sex.

Erwin grunts into my neck as his teeth nibble at the skin there. I can’t bring myself to care as I ground my hips down, chasing that familiar feeling of climax building up inside of me. Erwin’s hand wraps around my neglected and painfully hard cock and he starts to jerk me off. I turn into even more of a moaning mess and moan a certain name loudly as I come. Erwin follows soon after with a loud grunt.

As we both put our clothes back on Erwin breaks the comfortable silence.

“So who is Eren?”

I look up at him with wide eyes and drop my jaw. Why does he ask that? I thought that he only ever taught my year?

“You kind of moaned his name as you came, Levi. It’s okay we both know there are no feelings here.” The blonde says, gesturing between us. I swallow thickly and button up my black shirt. “You like that boy, don’t you?” I nod shyly at my teacher, pulling on my black combat boots. “Is he gay?” I shake my head with a deep frown. “he claims he doesn’t know yet. Even though he really enjoyed himself last night” I chuckle at the memory and Erwin lets out a breathy laugh too, assuming what I meant.

“Let him figure himself out, Levi. Give the kid some space, you know you can be pushy and persuasive” Erwin pointed out, zipping up his trousers. “jeez, you’re such an old man _Mister Smith_ ” I smirk at him and he chuckles again. “This old man still got it though, he just fucked a eighteen year old who could get into modelling if he wasn’t so goddamn short” he smirks at my sarcastically shocked expression and I roll my eyes after dropping my act.

“Thanks for the advice, old man. I’ll see you around” I lean forward to catch his lips in a kiss and feel his hand pushing some bills into my shirt. I smirk and peck his lips one last time before stepping out of his car.

I reach into my shirt to fish out the fifty dollar bill and smirk at the money. When I look up though my smirk disappears. Teal eyes are staring into mine and they look quite disappointed.

“Your _teacher_? Really Levi?” Eren huffs, shaking his head disapprovingly.

 


	3. When the truth hits you. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; 
> 
> In this chapter Levi cries while having sex with someone and it might seem like he is being raped but he gave consent for the other to fuck him so in theory he's not. i just thought i'd warn you guys.
> 
> also a bit of whore-shaming.

“Your  _teacher_? Really Levi?”

I let out a frustrated sigh and put the money in my pocket. “yes, Eren. My teacher” I cross my arms and glare at those teal eyes. Eren shakes his head and mutters something I can only understand as ‘unbelievable’.

“What’s wrong with that, hm? It’s what I did yesterday with your team captain, just with someone a little bit older”  

Erwin drives away from behind me, leaving Eren and I alone in the parking lot. Erwin leaves the responsibility of shutting Eren up about our sexual affair with me. I hate and love him for that.

“I didn’t want to know you fucked Reiner! My god Levi” Eren mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyebrows are drawn together. Even while judging and scolding me as a soccer mom he’s hot. I’m in too deep.

“I just don’t think fucking your teacher is a good idea, Levi. I advise you to stop this now” Eren drops his hands by his side, his eyes locking with mine.

“But he pays well” I pout, taking the fifty dollar bill from my pocket and waving it in front of his face. Eren chuckles at my expression and pushes my hand down, his fingers lingering against mine, making my heart thump erratically against my ribs. “That doesn’t justify that you’re both committing a crime. You should stop this while you still can” Eren’s fingers move between mine, catching my fingers in a warm embrace. My eyes are glued to where our skin is touching gently.

Unconsciously I nod. I have wanted to reduce the people I meet anyways since yesterday with Eren.

When I was laying in bed last night I thought about what happened between Eren and me. At the time it sounded like this amazing idea but afterwards I wasn’t so sure anymore. I don’t regret anything, don’t get me wrong, but if Eren turns out not to be gay after all, or if he is but doesn’t return my feelings I will be hurt. A lot. I don’t know what I would do if that happens.

“I won’t say anything to the headmaster. Your secret is safe. But if you do get together with him one more time I won’t hesitate to tell the school” Eren states, his voice stern, as if he’s scolding his son. My eyes snap back up to meet his green ones. He has taken a step closer, our fingers still touching. I nod again. Unable to form words as he smiles at me. That beautiful fucking smile. I hate it.

“But, you kind of owe me dinner now since I won’t be able to keep that secret on an empty stomach” Eren cocks his head to the side now too and all I want to do is punch the guy and make that expression go away. It does things to my head and my poor, weak heart.

“Fine.” I breathe out, my voice shaky. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted myself to speak.

A whimper gets stuck in my throat when Eren removes his hand from mine. _Please don’t let go._

Eren turns around to walk towards his motorcycle. I lightly touch my lips with the fingers Eren just touched.

-*-

Eren and I take place at a booth in the nearest, cheap restaurant. It wasn’t my first choice, one because of the fact that there are bacteria scattered all over the place here, and two; almost everyone from our school goes here when they can. Even the people who like to make fun of me me.

“Don’t worry, Oluo still has school” Eren mutters, his hand petting mine as his other hold the menu. I pull my hand away from him, his touch sending sparks of heat through my skin.

“I know” I mutter back. And I do know. I made sure to remember the times Oluo was free from school so I could avoid him as much as possible. It didn’t always work though since the guy skips a lot of classes.

“Eren!”

The brunet’s head shoots up from the menu when someone calls his name. I know that voice, but I can’t seem to place the face that goes with it.

“Armin! Come sit with us” Eren motions next to himself, scooting over, and closer to me, for his friend to join us. The blonde with a mushroom haircut takes the seat, smiling friendly at Eren and I.

He sure seems to cover up his disgust for me well.

“How are you, Levi?” he smiles, his baby blue eyes locking gazes with mine.

“Fine. I’m not paying for you too though” I say, bringing my glass of water to my lips. Eren chuckles and I look at him to catch a glimpse of that stupid smile. Armin let’s out a breathy laugh at my bluntness too.

“Why not? It’s not like you don’t make enough money to pay for Armin too”

Why did _she_ have to be here too.

“Play nice Mikasa” Eren grumbles, locking gazes with his biased sister. The girl scoffs before plopping down in the booth too. Next to me. _Why God? Why next to me? You’re a cruel old man._

“I forgot to ask, did you two had fun last night? Sure sounded like it”

I turn to the raven with wide eyes. Eren chokes on his drink and while Armin has to slap his back to help him recover from it Mikasa glares at me, a knowing smirk plastered on her face as she takes in my flustered expression.

Were we really that loud then? I didn’t think we were. Maybe Eren was. But I was too infatuated by the sounds he was making to notice anything about us being too loud.

“What do you mean Mikasa?” Eren asks, his coughs obviously stopped. I look at Armin, whose cheeks are a certain bright colour red. Eren told him. I don’t blame the brat, Hange was the first one I called when I got home. I just had to get off my chest how amazing that one experience with Eren was.

“I heard your disgusting noises Eren. Do you have any idea how gross that was? To hear my own brother getting sucked off by some fucking disgusting whore?” Luckily Mikasa kept her voice down in order not to disturb the other costumers. That didn’t help the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks though.

I know what I am. Hearing it has never been a problem with me. But yesterday with Eren felt so different. One; I was emotionally involved, two; that was one of the best nights of my life, three; I didn’t receive any money, just a mind blowing orgasm.

It hurts when she calls me a whore like that. Like yesterday was just another blowjob for me while it wasn’t. It was an experience that I share with Eren now and something I hope we’ll repeat and continue sometime soon.

“Don’t you dare call him that Mikasa. You’re a fucking asshole for calling him that when you know he’s so much more than that” Eren takes it up for me. That determination I always love so much is glittering in his eyes. He’s looking as fierce and hot as ever as he talks back to his sister with rough and edged words.

“It’s all I see from him though. A disgusting piece of shit” She spits the words on the table as if they’re nothing. As if they’re not ruining me from the inside. As if they don’t shatter my heart over and over again when I remember that everything she says is true.

Silent tears roll over my cheeks and I’m not even trying to wipe them away. Let them see my despair. Let her notice the pain she brings me with the truth.

“Mikasa. That’s enough. You’re better than this. Look at what you did to him” Armin says, his voice stern and not at all what we’re all used of him. He practically demands Mikasa to shut up and not open her mouth again with the look in his blue eyes and that tone in his voice.

It’s too late for Mikasa to look at what her words did to me though. Before I can even think about moving away from this dreaded table my legs have already figured that out for me.

My legs carry me outside, towards the oxygen my lungs have been lacking ever since Mikasa let those first words fall from her lips. I push the heavy glass door open, and hear Eren calling after me before the door shut the noise from inside out.

As I try to walk away from the restaurant two warm hands wrap around my elbow. I get turned around harshly and meet Eren’s gaze with watery eyes.

Why does he look so guilty? It’s not his fault his sister spoke the truth. The truth hurts like a fucking bitch but it’s nothing I haven’t thought about myself. I _am_ disgusting.

“Levi, please don’t listen to her. I don’t know what has gotten into her, she’s never like this! I swear!” Eren pleads, his hands dropping from my elbow to grasp my hand tightly between his. It looks so tiny in his grasp. I continue to stare at our hands as I open my mouth.

“What she said was true Eren. You can’t blame her for speaking the truth.” I mutter, not trusting my voice to speak at full volume. It’ll break and then I’ll be even more embarrassed than I was for crying in front of Eren.

“It’s not true. Yes, you sell your body for money but you’re not disgusting. You’re the cleanest person I know and you’re amazing the way you are”

“That’s not what you really think. You must think I’m disgusting too, sometimes I can see it in your eyes you know. What you really think of me. And I don’t blame you, I think I’m disgusting too! Hell, I hate myself for who I am, so why would I ever blame you for thinking the same?” I was right, as soon as I raise my voice it starts to break and tremble, giving away how broken I really am as I admit to Eren what has been plaguing me for a while now. I fucking hate myself for being this way.

“You can’t tell me what I think of you Levi. Don’t you dare do that when you can’t look in my head.” Eren grits his teeth. The anger that was formerly pointed at his sister now pointed at me. Making me even more anxious than I already am.

“I don’t see you as a whore. I see you as someone who runs towards sex as an escape from whatever it is you’re running from,” _I’m running from my feelings for you._ “I see you as someone who is completely amazing from his little toes to the top of his head and most of all I see you as someone I can’t even image a life without. Don’t be too upset about Mikasa’s words. They’re far from true. If you don’t believe what I just said about you I’m going to do everything in my power to make you think otherwise” Eren’s hands haven’t left mine since he stated talking. His eyes didn’t look away from mine, even when his soft but determined words made new tears spill out of my eyes.

He didn’t move away when I took a step closer to him and softly pressed my lips against his. So soft, his lips are so soft but unmoving when I press a little harder to urge him on to kiss me back.

He doesn’t.

I drop back flat on my feet and apologise to Eren, telling him I’m an idiot for kissing him before walking away with quick steps.

I tug my hoodie over my head and ignore Eren calling my name while pushing my hands into my pockets. The stupid bill from Erwin crisping underneath my fingertips.

I frantically rub my eyes dry with my sleeve but the tears keep running. Wetting the cheeks I previously rubbed dry.

_Why did you think he would kiss you back?_

_Why would he kiss someone who’s had his lips on so many others?_

I acted on a sliver of hope that filled my body when he spoke those sweet words just then. I shouldn’t have acted upon that slight hope though, because now I’m nothing more than a broken man walking across the sidewalk in this boring town in the stupid cold wind of autumn.

-*-

Yesterday was awful. The way I realised Eren would never love me back with one stupid kiss. The way my world came crashing down all around me when I had to pull back from the unresponsive lips and had to apologise for putting Eren in that position.

But nothing compares to the way I felt when I woke up in my dark room this morning. I had cried myself to sleep, which is something I haven’t done since I was four and found out the reason my mother was dead was me.

The awful feeling I had woken up to didn’t fade away the rest of he day.

And it’s still there now as my cheek gets pressed into a container after a long day of school and avoiding Eren.

“I just can’t get enough of you, pretty boy”

Warm breath fans over my face as Reiner leans over from behind me, his calloused fingers prodding inside me, loosening my hole to take him in later. My toes barely touch the ground as I’m bend over a container underneath the bleachers. My nails scratch over the cold steel as I gasp. Reiner just added another finger and it hurts. I deserve it.

Reiner doesn’t notice my tears as he pushes into me.

A sharp slap to my left cheek brings me back to reality. To a reality where Eren isn’t the one pounding into me. I bury my face in the crook of my elbow as another hand comes down sharply against my arse.

Reiner doesn’t notice the sob leaving my throat.

My knees hurt from knocking against the container. My calves are hurting from trying to balance my weight on just my toes. My butt cheeks hurt from the harsh slaps Reiner keeps giving me while he grunts and moans. His hot breath against my back. I can feel it through the t-shirt I didn’t want to take off for the blonde. I just wanted to forget everything for a minute by having sex.

It doesn’t work.

Reiner keeps pounding and ignoring the way I lay there limb for him, spread open for him like the whore I am. Like the whore Mikasa made me out to be.

I don’t even notice that Reiner was finished until he drops some green bills in front of my face. He gives me a small wave as he leaves and doesn’t comment on my red and puffy eyes.

I let my body fall limp from the container, landing on my knees where my pants and boxers are bunched up. I manage to pull up my underwear before I hit the ground, just to cover up my red stained cheeks, but don’t care about the pants as I feel numb.

The cold steel is pressed against my forehead and I close my eyes, letting the loneliness and sorrow was over me in fresh waves.

My method of forgetting Eren has stopped working a long time ago but one can still try. Sobs tear through my throat as hot tears drop to my bare thighs. My fists seem to have a mind of their own as they start to punch the container. My knuckles hurt and I’m sure I’m bleeding but I’m too numb to care or feel the hot liquid drop down my fingertips.

Something warm places itself on my back and I scramble away from the warmth immediately. I hug my knees to my chest as I look up at a familiar boy with brown hair through glassy eyes.

“Levi”

I shake my head frantically, grabbing and pulling at my hair as I wish to shake the voice away. Wish for the man to go away. The word ‘no’ fall from my lips like a mantra when Eren’s hands land on my arms, trying to pull away the shield I formed around myself.

“Please look at me”

Why does he sound so broken when it’s obvious here who the broken one is?

My breaths are shaky as I try to calm myself down. My cheeks are completely wet from the tears and my sobs aren’t even close to dying down.

Warm hands go from my arms to my hands, covering them in warmth. I watch as I lift my hands, the warmer and bigger hands not leaving mine but pushing them together to close them off from the outside world. Safe and warm. Everything I want to be right now.

My bunched up pants make it hard to move but I manage to move onto my knees. My head falls against a firm chest as I keep sobbing.

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Eren”

The hands leave mine, but arms just as warm wrap around my torso as I get pulled into Eren. My face is buried into his chest as my hands keep clawing away in his sweatshirt. Eren rubs comforting circles over my back until I calm down. Once my breaths even out and my crying has stopped he leans back.

“Let’s get your clothes back on, eh? It’s cold around this time of year” He whispers, delicate eyes looking for any injury on my body or any sign of another panic attack. I nod shyly and drop my hands from his sweatshirt. Eren stands up, takes my hands in his to lift me up too before he kneels down.

He pulls up my pants with delicate care as I try to stand still on my wobbly legs.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I barely whisper. Eren heard though since his head snaps up to look at me with wide eyes.

“Because I care about you” he answers, standing upright again. He closes my zipper and belt and lets me clamp onto him again. I bury my face in his scent. His arms wrap around me.

“I’m sorry I kissed you. I shouldn’t have” I mutter into his chest. The movements of his hands against my back falter.

“Don’t be” he says, his voice rumbling against his chest, making my head a bit dizzy. “I am though. You didn’t ask for it and I probably confused you even more with my idiotic behaviour” I huff, blowing a bit of my fringe out of my eyes only for it to fall back in place again.

“you’re not idiotic, Levi. But I wished you would have listened to me before walking away yesterday.”

I look up at him and try to pull back to have a good look on his face but the strong arms wrapped around me keeps my body flush against Eren.

“what would you have said if I stayed?” I ask, my voice shaking slightly. More hope. Stupid hope, it ruins you and I don’t need it. It’s still there though.

“I would have told you the real reason why I was so confused”


	4. Bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't checked this chapter for any mistakes involving grammar and such so please ignore any mistakes. I'll go over it in a few days since I really don't have any time to get a lot of writing done right now.
> 
> this is not the last chapter by the way, there will be one final chapter with a whole lot of smut and fluff.
> 
> thank you for reading x

I didn’t dare to look into his eyes. Was that really what he said? Was there another reason for him to be confused than the reason he told me? The stupid hope that build up in my head and body didn’t come crashing down but got even bigger. Multiplied even.

“what made you so confused then?” I murmur, clenching my eyes shut and burrowing my head in his T-shirt. Eren’s arms wrap around me a little more tightly before he sighs.

“I was really confused because for the first time in my life I started to have feelings for someone. For a guy. That alone was really fucking confusing for me, especially because my dad always told me such a thing isn’t possible, for two of the same sex to love each other.”

When Eren stops speaking to swallow thickly I look up to him through my black eyelashes. Eren looks down at me and catches my gaze. He gives me half-smile, one that makes my stomach churn and my heart flutter. When he leans down to rest his forehead against mine I’m pretty sure my heart stopped beating all together. All I can do is keep my own eyes trained on his teal ones. Teal eyes filled with… wonder? As he looks at me.

I’m sure I must look like shit with red and puffy eyes but Eren doesn’t seem to care. He looks at me like I’m the prettiest fucking thing in the world and that look alone makes my heart beat again.

“It was also confusing because these strong feelings were for my best friend. I never thought you would feel the same for me up until _that kiss._ You have no idea what that did to me, Levi. I’m sorry for not kissing back, I really am, but you caught me off guard. That and feeling your soft fucking lips against mine made my mind go blank” Eren says, he chuckles slightly and closes his eyes.

As I look at his eyelids the only thing going around in my head is that Eren likes me back. This stupid dork that I have known for years and have loved for two likes me back. And he’s so _close._ I could kiss him right now.

And I do.

Once again I take the initiative and stand on my tiptoes. As my lips touch his I close my eyes, letting the feeling take me over completely. Letting this heavenly feeling fill every cell of my body.

This time, Eren kisses back.

The kiss is sweet, nothing like the kisses I receive on a daily basis but I love this one even more. The fact that this is _Eren_ has a lot to do with it, but the love and tenderness that he throws into this kiss is the other fact that makes this kiss the best kiss I ever received.

My hand leave his shirt to crawl up his neck and into his hair. One hand of him goes between my shoulder blades to tug me even closer while the other supports my lower back.

When he breaks away with a huge smile he rests his forehead against mine again. I smile back at him as we stare at each other.

“I really like you Levi”

“I really like you too Eren”

The next kiss is different. With more passion and _want._ His hands rub up and down my back as if he’s uncertain where to place them as his lips move against mine. One of my hands come down from tugging at his hair to cup his jaw, and to open his lips for me. When my tongue makes contact with his we both moan. My other hand leaves his hair to grip one of his arms, moving it down until his hand rests on my ass. An almost animal-like growl leaves his throat when he squeezes me with both hands. The sound makes my knees buckle as a whimper leaves my throat.

“My babies!”

Eren and I startle and fall back from each other. As I wipe some stray salvia from my lips with the back of my hand I look up to see Hange. Eren has a fuchsia colour adorning his cheeks as he unwraps his arms from my body, quickly hiding his hands behind his back.

“Hange, you complete cockblock” I glare at the cackling girl and see Eren smiling shyly in the corner of my eye.

“Why didn’t you two tell me you’re a thing?” she screeches, launching herself into my arms. As stupid as her timing may have been, I’m happy someone saw us. It makes this whole thing even more real.

“It literally just happened. And it’s not official yet, so” I mutter into her hair, letting her go from a tight embrace.

Hange gasps dramatically and jumps back, switching her gaze from Eren to me frantically. After a minute she sighs, slumping her shoulders and throwing her head back dramatically.

“Well! Go on then!” She gestures for Eren to walk up to me with a wide smile, squealing and jumping up and down when he does.

A crooked smile adorns his lips when he takes my smaller hands in his. A smile creeps its way to my lips as he opens his mouth, my eyes staring into his with wonder.

My frantically beating heart can’t take this. It can’t take the fact that this is actually happening. After he asks what I think he’s going to ask I’m going to be his boyfriend.

“Levi, would you do me the incredible pleasure of being my boyfriend?” Eren smiles broadly at me when he sees me nod. I’m not really trusting my voice right now and nodding is a great response too. Eren leans forward to place a light kiss on my lips before kissing my cheek. When he tries to pull back I wrap my arms around his waist, hiding my smiling face into his chest.

A third body wraps her arms around me as she squeels. When she pulls back and I look at Hange, refusing to let go of Eren, I can see her crying.

“Hange, no, stop crying” Eren sighs, cupping her cheek and rubbing a tear away.

“It’s just that…” she sobs loudly, making me cringe in disgust. “It’s just that I have waited so long for this to happen” she wails, using her jacket to wipe away her tears. “Levi, you deserve to be happy after being depressed for so long, and Eren, you stupid dork, you are so perfect for our shorty” she sobs loudly again and soon I follow her. Tears are brimming in my eyes, her words being the cause of course, but also the realisation that yes, I do deserve to be happy after feeling shitty for so long.

“Please don’t cry guys. Everything’s fine” Eren chuckles, rubbing my back.

“I’m crying because my boyfriend is a huge dork” I sob, a shy chuckle following while my eyes turn red again. Eren giggles and smiles at me. “yeah, well, it’s too late to turn back now, isn’t it?” He says, brushing back the hair in my face and placing a light kiss on my forehead. “I never said I wanted to turn back” I say, my voice breaking in the middle. Eren laughs, the loud rumbling in his chest sending vibrations through my body.

“I can’t take it any longer guys, stop it, or my head will explode from cuteness” Hange chuckles, rubbing her puffy eyes to get rid of the tears.

“How did you know where to find me anyway?” I ask, remembering we’re under the bleachers and that you can’t really see if there’s someone underneath it from the outside.

Hange stops laughing suddenly, fiddling with her jacket as she looks at the ground. “Reiner came to me. The first time he actually said something to me you know. He said to come check up on you under the bleachers. He told me you were crying when he left you there” She bites her bottom lip, looking up into my eyes to gauge my reaction.

So Reiner noticed after all.

Eren is the first one to break the silence; “The fucker saw him crying and _left?!”_ he grumbles, angrily. “Jesus Christ, I’m going to break his shins” He mutters, running both of his hands over his face, his warm hands leaving my back. “it’s fine. I didn’t want him to comment on it anyway.” I say plainly.

“it’s nice of him to get you though, he probably knows that you comforting me would not end with _his_ arm broken by me” I say to Hange, giving her a grateful smile. “yeah, probably” She says, smiling again.

Eren sighs angrily again, muttering something under his breath. “Calm down, Eren. You came here looking for me, remember? It’s fine. Look how this turned out? Not bad, right?” I pull my fucking _boyfriend,_ man I love that word, down for a kiss to kill his nerves. When he opens his eyes after my lips left his he looks a lot less angry.

“you’re right. Sorry.” He smiles again and pecks my cheek. Hange giggles.

“Let me get you home, okay? I recon you want to shower after…” Eren cuts himself off, anger flashing over his features again. “yeah, I do. I want to wash away any evidence that anyone else than you has ever touched me” Eren looks kind of happy about that.

“How about we go to my house and we can cuddle after you’re done?” _Yeah, right. Cuddling. As if I can keep my hands off of you now that I have permission to touch you the way I want to._

I give him a sceptical look and he chuckles. “My parents left this morning for a conference out of town. They’re gone for three days. And Mikasa is with a friend of hers” A broad smile makes its way onto my face as he talks. I nod happily at him and he smiles back.

“As much as I’d _love_ to see that ‘cuddling’ of you two, yours truly actually has a date”

We both turn around to gape at Hange.

“You bitch! Why didn’t you tell me!” I yell at her, a wide smile never leaving my face. This day just keeps getting better and better. Hange chuckles and twirls a strand of hair around her finger. “Because you were so caught up in your own problems, I didn’t want to make you any more upset by telling you about my successful love life” she says cockily, earning a light slap to her upper arm.

“I have a love life too!” I gasp, earning a loud cackle from Hange. “honey, you have had a sex life up until a few minutes ago. You love life has started just now” She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I blush, before coming back to the real priorities here.

“who wanted to go on a date with your hippie ass anyway?” She chuckles at my poor attempt for an insult and pats my cheek. “a way lovelier guy than that brat of yours” She says loudly, clearly aimed for Eren. “Hange!” He says, his attention snapped away from twirling my hair through his fingers. “No one is lovelier than _my brat,_ Hange” I say back to my friend with round glasses, earning me a kiss to the temple from my boyfriend.

“Anyways! It’s Moblit!” She squeals, throwing her hands up in a cheer. I do the same as her and envelop her in in a bone crushing hug when she tells me her crush for a long, long time asked her out on a date.

“That’s great Hange!” Eren exclaims, wrapping his long arms around us both and squeezing us together.

-*-

_Bliss._

That’s what it feels like to kiss Eren. His narrow hips between my legs as I sit on the counter of his kitchen, one of his hands in my hair as the other softly squeezes my thigh. His warm lips move against mine in a way that I have never felt before. So tender, not even a little bit of a rush noticeable. So different from the other kisses. The kisses I never want to think about again. That is behind me. I’m all Eren’s now.

His fingers thread through my hair before softly tugging at it, breaking our kiss so his lips can move to my neck. My hands move from his chest to his neck, pulling his face close as he licks and nibbles, marking me as his. I don’t mind. I’m all Eren’s now, I would be proud to wear the mark of someone that is completely mine now too.

My breathing grows ragged and erratic when he softly blows on the new founded mark.

“Eren” I breathe, catching his attention. His eyes look up into mine. “Stop, I will jump you if you keep doing that.” I mutter, cupping his cheek and smiling down at him.

“Maybe I want you to jump me” He whispers, his eyes flicking to my lips and back up to my eyes. “I smirk at Eren and lick my lips before leaning forward and attaching my lips to his neck. Eren’s hands, which rested on my thighs before, move up to grab my ass. I hiss onto his skin and moan lightly as he squeezes me firmly, his ragged breath fanning over my neck.

I look up from the crook of his neck and catch his lips with mine, kissing him deeply as his hands keep moving.

“E-Eren?”

Both of our heads snap up to look at Mikasa, who is standing in the kitchen with wide eyes and an open mouth. My happy smile fades from my face as a scowl replaces it. I glare at Mikasa while her eyes move frantically between me and Eren.

“Mikasa, I thought you were with Annie today” He says, a deep frown forming on his face. Mikasa shakes her head, looking down at the ground and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. This is nothing like the Mikasa that yelled at me a few days ago.

“I came here to pick up my kickboxing stuff. I’m sorry to interrupt” She mutters, wiping her cheeks before storming away. I look at her walking away with a frown.

“what was that all about?” I ask Eren, who looks extremely guilty right now. He sighs heavily, removing his hands from my body as he takes a step back, rubbing his face.

“Mikasa told me something yesterday. I think she’d want to tell you herself. Jesus Christ, I feel extremely bad right now” My confusion just grows as I look at my distressed boyfriend.

“what do you mean? Do you regret this?” I ask, my voice trembling as I gesture between Eren and me. Eren looks up, wide eyed, and shakes his head. “No! no of course not! I just, I just feel bad for her. Go talk to her in her room. She won’t yell at you, I promise” Eren says, placing his hands on my thighs before leaning up to peck my lips.

“Okay” I mutter, stealing another kiss before jumping off of the counter. I purposefully sway my hips as I walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, going up before knocking on Mikasa’s door.

A broken ‘come in’ from inside the room gives me permission to enter a rather dark room. Everything but the white bed in the middle of her room is dark green. I look around at several posters before the girl on the bed catches my attention. Mikasa has her head burrowed in her pillow, her arms clutching it to her chest as a sob leaves her lips.

“Mikasa” I say, standing awkwardly at the end of her bed. It’s weird to stand in the room of the girl who hates your guts and called you disgusting a few days back.

The raven looks up, her eyes red and puffy from the crying. I stare back at her, really not knowing what to say to her right now.

“Levi” She whispers, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Eren said I needed to talk to you. So tell me what’s going on” I say, crossing my arms and staring at my feet.

“Please sit. I can’t do this with you standing there” She chuckles, pushing her hair back out of her face. I nod, before placing myself on the edge of her bed. It’s soft.

“Levi. I have something to tell you. And I know it doesn’t justify my behaviour towards you for so long now, and you don’t have to accept my apology. I just want you to listen because I don’t think I can go on an longer without you knowing.” She bites her bottom lip, looking up to meet my eyes as some of her jet black hair falls in her face again. I nod at her with a slight frown, really not knowing what is going on.

“I have been in love with you for a few years now. It never faded, even when I knew I didn’t stand a chance because you’re gay, even when I could see in your eyes how much you love my brother. I just kept having these feelings for you. I got really mad when you started sleeping with a few guys at school because that wasn’t the guy I fell in love with. The guy that I fell in love with smiled at the stupid puns my brother came up with, he didn’t go around selling his own body. That’s probably why I started putting you down every time I saw you. I’m terribly sorry for that, but I had no idea how to act around you anymore. I’m sorry”

I sit there, on her soft, white bed staring into her grey eyes with my mouth open. Never in a million years would I have thought that _Mikasa_ of all people would be in love with me. I didn’t believe her at first but as her mouth kept moving and her voice kept reaching my ears I got it. She was really pissed at me for doing all this shit to myself. I am pissed at me too. Eren probably is too but I will talk to him about it, at least Eren acted upon his anger a different way than Mikasa did.

“It’s okay. I’m not sure how long it will take to forgive and forget what you said to me but I accept you apology.” I say, fumbling with my fingers while we keep looking at each other. She smiles sadly at me, pushing her hair out of her face again.

“I wouldn’t have thought you were forgiving me for calling you disgusting. I don’t want you to, I was acting like a real fucking bitch and I deserve everything karma has ready for me”

We both chuckle and fall into a silence.

“Are you and Eren together now?” she mutters after a minute of silence. I smile at her and nod, a blush coming up on my cheeks. “I’m glad. Eren can make you happy like he did as a kid.” She smiles at her hands before looking up. When she does she sees me with my arms open, expecting a hug from her.

I usually don’t do hugs, but maybe she could use one right now.

She scoots closer to me before closing her arms around me. I do the same and we stay like that for a while. When I pull back she looks at me with a blush on her cheeks. “thank you, Levi” I smile back at her and stand up, moving to walk out of the door.

“Oh, and no kitchen sex please!” She chuckles, as I glare back at her before closing her door behind me.

I stroll down the stair again, hearing that the TV in Eren’s living room is on. When the brown mop of hair of my boyfriend comes into view I quicken my pace before jumping into his lap.

“hey” he chuckles, wrapping his arms around my waist as I nuzzle into his neck. “Hey” I mutter back before sighing. One of my hands comes up to play with his hair as my mouth opens to talk. “She’s happy for us” I say, kissing his cheek lightly. “Yeah, she told me yesterday that if you and I ever get  together she’ll be happy for us. Did she tell you though?” Eren asks, turning his attention away from the TV and to me. He grabs my hand in his before kissing the palm of my hand.

“yeah… we hugged it out” Eren gasps dramatically, making me chuckle before dropping the stupid act and smiling genuinely. “That’s good though, she’ll be nice to you from now on” He mutters, kissing my hand again, the knuckles this time.

I smile back at him and nod. Our lips touch softly when I lean forward to kiss him.


	5. It ended really well for me.

“Aren’t you scared” I whisper in the dark. Eren shuffles around behind me for a bit before he turns me towards him with his arms wrapped around my waist. He drops his head back into his pillow. I can see the reflection of his open window in his eyes, the street lantern providing us little light from outside.

“why would I be scared?” he whispers back, brushing a strand of my hair from my face with his fingertips. I sigh and scrunch my eyes shut, a pout forming on my lips. “Because everyone will think my feelings for you are fake since I used to sleep around a lot” I mutter. Eren’s hand stops caressing my cheek and I open one eye to look at his expression. He half-smiling at me, his white teeth reflecting some light now too. He’s so beautiful.

“Then we’ll proof them wrong if you care about what others think. I don’t. I’m just happy to be with you” he leans forward before his lips softly press against mine. When he pulls back I bury my face in his chest, his chin resting on top of my head as we rest on his bed.

“I don’t care about what others think. I just…” I cut myself off, tears forming in my eyes. Again. How many times a day can you cry, Levi? Since when did you get so emotional? It’s all the brat’s fault, I’m sure.

“you just what?” Eren whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I sigh heavily again, my breath bouncing back from his chest to my face again, making me scrunch up my nose.

“Do you think I’m disgusting, Eren?”

Two warm arms pull me closer to him, if that’s even possible. Eren rubs my back before leaning back and pulling me with him. My head lays on his chest as my legs automatically moves to straddle Eren’s waist. I put my hands underneath my chin and look up to him, my head and hands leaning on his chest.

“I do not think that you’re disgusting. Maybe you’re a little more experienced on the sexual field than me, but that doesn’t make you disgusting” Eren says, the back of his hand stroking my cheek. I move forward to kiss his lips.

“I’m a lot more sexual experienced than you are, Eren.” Eren laughs, the booming of his voice rumbling underneath my fingertips. “that is definitely true” He mutters, his bright smile illuminating the room even though it’s dark inside and outside, except for the street lantern of course. A scarlet blush forms on his cheek, I only notice it in the dark because his eyes avoid my gaze.

“what is it?” I whisper, sitting up with my hands on his chest. My own blush forms when I think about how close my ass must be to his crotch.

“I’m…- I’m still a virgin, Levi” Eren whispers in the dark. I chuckle, cupping his cheek with one hand. “I know, as your best friend you would probably come to me first if you ever lost it” I smile down at Eren and kiss him again.

My lips move against his and both of us smile into the kiss. I have never felt happier in my life than right now. Warm hands creep up my thighs before resting there, fingertips twitching against the sweatpants I lend from Eren after my shower. I push my lips against his more forcefully, trying to warm him up. The hand that was formally cupping his cheek goes into his hair, tugging at it softly.

I decide to take the lead for now and swipe my tongue over his lips, asking for entrance. Eren grants it by opening his lips, out tongues meeting halfway. I sigh into the kiss, massaging Eren’s scalp while exploring my boyfriend’s mouth.

I leave his lips with one last peck before pressing my lips to his jaw, scraping my teeth over his skin as Eren lets out an shaky breath. I kiss down his neck before softly sinking my teeth into the skin of his shoulder. Eren’s hips buck up against mine, I gasp as Eren lets out a moan at the contact.

“s-sorry” Eren mutters, his fingers gripping my thighs a bit harsher. “it’s okay, I like it” I breathe against his skin, kissing it after. Sitting back up again I look into his eyes as I lower myself onto his crotch, my ass pressing against his half-hard cock. Eren’s hands fly up to my hips as he moans, his eyes closing as his mouth falls open. _He’s so responsive. Just wait for the look on his face when he enters me._

I steady myself with my hands on his chest before experimentally rolling my hips. My cock twitches when the whimper Eren lets out reaches my ears. The feeling of his cock hardening more underneath me makes me roll my hips again, and again.

Eren is panting slightly as he looks up at me through hooded eyes, his pupils blown wide. My mouth falls open in a moan when Eren thrusts up at me, his fingertips digging into my skin. “off” I state, tugging at his shirt. Eren nods feverishly before sitting up and pulling off his shirt. My hands roam his chest and abdomen as I continue to roll my hips against his. “you too” Eren says, his hands already moving underneath the fabric of the shirt I also borrowed from Eren.

It goes off with ease since it’s way too big for me anyways. Lips attach to my chest as hands move to my ass, guiding the movements of my hips as he grips at my flesh.

“you’re so beautiful baby” Eren whispers huskily, his breath hot against the spots on my chest he just kissed. I softly moan in response, my panting becoming harsher and harsher.

“so gorgeous” Eren whispers, his lips attaching to the skin just underneath my ear, sucking on it before releasing it and moving down. He’s leaving a trail of hickeys as I moan at his ministrations.

Eren flips us over after a trail of bruises is formed against my pale skin. He drops his head in the crook of my neck as he looms over me. His hips thrust against me harshly as I press my nails into his back before raking them over his tan skin.

“Eren” I moan when our clothed cocks rub together. Eren grunts before tugging at my sweatpants. He sits up on his knees and rubs his chin, darkly looking down at me as I pant. “off” he demands, a shiver runs down my spine as I do as he says. I scramble back onto the bed and spread my legs for him to lay between.

My stiff cock and the wet spot in my underwear betray how much he has turned me on and how needy I am for him.

“Eren” I whine when he makes no move to get on top of me again. I sit up and grab his shoulders, whining slightly as his eyes take me in.

“hmmm, so needy…” Eren whispers, catching my lips in his. I moan at the contact and pull him down with me. I push his sweatpants down his thighs with my hands before hooking my feet under it and pushing it further down. Eren chuckles as he kicks them off but moans when my hands slip underneath his boxers to stroke him.

This is all going way too fast, and way too slow for me. I love every second of it. Our lips move sloppily together before Eren pulls back, pulling his boxers off to reveal his hard cock to me. His piercing yet again shimmering in the light the street lantern shines inside. Eren tugs my boxers off in one swift motion too before looming over me again.

His hands are placed next to my head and he breaths huskily, his breath hot on my face as some strands of my hair gets pushed back by it.

“Eren, please” I whisper, tugging at his waist. His cock twitches visibly at my plea as Eren growls. I whimper at the sound and decide to beg again, just for Eren. “please fuck me, Eren. I need you so bad” I whimper, internally cheering with joy when Eren twitches and moans before dropping down to kiss me.

When he rolls his hips into mine again we both moan. Our soft skin touching in the most sinful, and blissful way.

“you’re so good, Levi. God, I fucking love doing this to you” Eren mutters huskily. I moan at his words and hate myself for pushing him away from me. Eren frowns, the broken expression looking misplaced on his blushing and panting face.

“I just… want to grab the lube” I whisper, biting my bottom lip. Eren blushes even more and scratches the back of his neck. “oh shit! You didn’t want to go that far” I say, covering my face in my hands at my stupid mistake. Eren pulls my hands away and chuckles. “I do, I just… I guess I’m just nervous” He whispers the last part, clearly embarrassed.

“what happened to the confident Eren from a minute ago?” I smirk when Eren stutters out a response and sit up, moving from the bed. I walk over to where my pants are neatly folded on his desk and pull out the lube and a condom I always carry with me.

“of course you had that with you” Eren chuckles, grabbing my hand and guiding me underneath him again. I nod at him and smile, laying the items next to us.

“relax baby, you’ll feel really good” I mutter, massaging Eren’s chest with a smile. Eren sighs and nods, a smirk creeping onto his face. “what happened to the begging Levi from a minute ago?” he asks, one eyebrow cocking arrogantly.

“Let’s see if you can bring him back” I say before pulling him into a kiss. As we both lay back down Eren slips his tongue into my mouth. When Eren rolls his hips against mine again I let out a content sigh. Eren’s hand leaves my cheek as he grabs the lube, uncapping it but not smearing a good amount on his fingers.

I break the kiss and frown, “what’s wrong?” I ask. Eren chuckles dryly, staring down at the small bottle. “I have never done this before, remember?” He mutters, frowning at the lube. “I’ll do it, you just sit back and enjoy” I say, grabbing the bottle from him. “No! no, I want to. Let me try, please?” Eren pleas. I chuckle and hand him the bottle back, laying back on the bed.

I spread my legs a little wider for him and chuckle at his expression when he takes the image of me spread out on his bed in. This time he does squeeze a good amount of lube onto his fingers. He licks his lips as I feel a finger press against my entrance. I wiggle my hips and his finger slips in, making me bite my bottom lip. Eren starts to pant again when he pushes in further before drawing back and thrusting in again.

“you feel so fucking tight, Levi, I can’t wait to have you around my cock” Eren mutters, leaning forward again as he pushes in another finger, scissoring them.

“E-Eren, more, please” I whisper against his lips. He nods before adding another finger with a groan.

After a while of making out like this and Eren fingering me I pull back.

“Fuck me, Eren. I need you”

Eren moans at my words and pulls his fingers out, grabbing the condom with slippery fingers. I chuckle at him and grab the package from him. I rip it open with my teeth and decide to give him a little show. I place the rubber between my lips and wink at Eren, who looks at me with wide eyes. I lean forward and roll the condom onto his hot length with my mouth. Eren moans and grabs my hair, yanking me back once it is fully on.

I lay back against the pillows as Eren moves over me again, one hand holding his heavy cock and positioning himself at my entrance. Eren takes a deep breath before pushing his tip in. He drops his head in the crook of my neck with a low moan, my mouth falling open at the feeling of getting stretched like this, by _him._

Eren fully pushes in with a few more moans.

“Holy shit. You feel so amazing. So tight, Levi. Soo good, just for me, right?” he mutters onto my skin. “yes, just for you” I whisper back, moving my hips as I get used to this feeling of Eren stretching me. “move, Eren. Please”

Eren complies, thrusting his hips slowly. I hook my ankles together behind his back as I rake my nails down his back again, surely leaving bright red trails. “Eren” his name falls from my lips in a moan. Eren groans with every thrust, his hands gripping my hips so tight it’ll leave bruises. His hips start to move harder and more erratic, as do his moans.

“I’m not… going to last… long, sorry” Eren breathes, his hooded eyes looking into mine. “that’s okay, come when you want to, Eren” with that, Eren moves his hips even harder and moves his hips around. White euphoria washes over me as I feel his piercing move over my g-spot. “right th-there!” I say loudly. Eren keeps pounding into that spot and my moans grow louder.

With two of his hardest thrusts yet he lets out a loud groan, his eyes scrunching together and his mouth hanging open as he cums into the condom. It’s fucking beautiful.

The fact that I didn’t even come close to cumming doesn’t matter. I’m just really glad I got to experience this with my fucking boyfriend. The man I have been in love with for almost two years and who is finally going to be with me the way I want him to.

Eren keeps thrusting lazily to ride out his orgasm and collapses on top of me, making me moan from the friction its providing my cock.

“I’m sorry” Eren sighs, leaning up on his arms again and pulling out. He ties the condom off before rubbing the inside of my thighs.

“I am determined to make you come too though” He mutters, his slicked up finger finding my twitching hole again. I gasp when he pushes three fingers in at once and grasp at the sheets on his bed. “Eren” I moan, my head lulling to the side. His fingers find my soft spot again and he decides to torturously massage the spot, making my back arch and my moans a pitch higher.

On top of that the brat takes me into his mouth in one smooth go, his hot mouth enveloping me. He starts to bob his head and as his fingers massage my walls I can feel heat pooling in my stomach, ready to explode.

“Eren, I’m about to…” I mutter, my voice ending in a moan as my white, hot cum shoots down Eren’s throat.

Eren swallows it all and falls down next to me, his hand finding mine as he intertwines our fingers. “You’re really fucking amazing” Eren whispers, staring at the ceiling. I chuckle and move to lay my head on his chest, flinging one of my bare legs over his waist. His other hand catches the back of my knee and he looks into my eyes.

“I mean it. You’re so amazing. I can’t believe that you’re mine now. I have been thinking about making love to you for so long, and now…” His voice trails off as he blushes.

“make love to me?” I whisper, leaning up on my elbow. Eren nods shyly, scratching his cheek as he looks at me hesitatingly. “I think. No. I know, I love you, Levi. Maybe I have been for a while, I don’t know. I just know how I feel about you right now. And right now I love you” he rambles, making a smile slowly creep onto my face. I nuzzle his cheek before kissing it. “I love you too, Eren”

-*-

I have dreaded this moment since I spend the weekend at Eren’s. School. Eren and I drove here on his motorcycle and as soon as we both had our helmets off he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. A blush forms on my lips as he does this, in front of the school, while a lot of students are standing in the parking lot by their cars.

“what? I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” he chuckles, doing it again. I glare at him but the blush on my cheeks gives away my enjoyment at his affection. “yes, you can” I mutter walking away. Eren catches up to me and intertwines our fingers with a satisfied sigh.

Hange walks up to us with a grin as she stares at our hands. “How did the date go?” Eren asks, making Hange beam even more. “really well, we had a great time! He kissed me” she whispered the last part with a chuckle, making us smile at her.

“that’s great! Second date coming soon?”

Hange nods with a smile and walks beside us as we head into the school.

I move to try and hide behind Eren when I see Jean walking up to us, but Eren tugs me back beside him. I stare at the ground as I count the steps towards Jean.

“Jeager?” I flinch at the sound of his snarling voice and grab Eren’s arm tightly. “You’re dating this cocksucker now? I didn’t know you were gay” the horse-face says, making me glare up at him. Eren shakes his head with a sigh. “no, I’m dating _Levi_ ” He says firmly, squeezing my hand.

“I don’t see the difference”

I move to jump the guy but suddenly seeing Mikasa in front of us stops me.

“Jean back the fuck off. If you ever insult Levi like that again I will rip your testicles out and feed them to you” She pushes him back with a finger to his chest as she glares up at him.

Eren and I both look perplexed at her, both of our mouths wide as Hange cheers the raven on.

“Jeez, you’ve changed Mikasa. Calm the fuck down” Jean mutters, his hand trembling as he rubs at his chin. With a ‘tch’ he turns around and walks away.

“Thank you Mikasa” I am the first one to speak up, she turns to me with a proud smile and nods. “it’s okay. I owe you a lot for putting up with my shit. I’ll keep the judge-y frat boys away” She pats my shoulder before walking away.

“That was great” Hange squeals just before the bell rings.

The year began very fucking shitty for me, hell, this month began very fucking shitty for me but it ended in a better way I could ever wish for. I have Eren. I have Hange. I have a surprisingly new bodyguard called Mikasa and I have never felt this good and happy.

My days used to end with me being fucked wherever the person that payed me wanted to fuck. But now it ends with me going home on the back of a motorcycle with my loving boyfriend so we can both rest, maybe fuck a bit before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

It feels better than I could ever have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's a wrap!
> 
> thank you so much for reading my short story with surprisingly a lot more words than I planned. i enjoyed writing this story a lot and placing Levi in this position that is totally not-Levi is a really fun thing to do. especially the slutty part since let's face it, cockslut!Levi is one of the best things in the world.
> 
> I hope you liked my story! let me know if you did by leaving a comment and kudos. i really appreciate it even though this story is finished now.
> 
> If you liked my writing I have two more fics on my profile called Eternal Smile and Titan Circus (both Ereri). I'm also planning on starting a short MakoHaru fic for those that are interested. (I gotta live up to my name right?) 
> 
> Good bye! and thanks again for reading!


	6. I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself. i just ahd to write another chapter and maybe if I feel like it I'll add some more chapters. there's no guarantee though so don't be dissapointed if this is the last you'll hear from this fic. 
> 
> I felt like this fic also missed a more detailed smut scene so here you go. 
> 
> pillowprince!Levi is totally my thing btw (if you haven't noticed) 
> 
> there is also a bit more fluff since my two babies deserve it, enjoy!

**~  1 year later  ~**

My fingers twitch as they hover above the doorbell of the Jaeger family’s’ huge house. My teeth dig into my bottom lip and I can feel the blood rushing there, the flesh of my bitten lip quickly swelling. Grey eyes dart back towards the small window in their door, the light in their living room visible from here.  I swallow thickly and decide that since I’m already a bit late, I’ll have to ring the doorbell right now or I’ll never take my boyfriend to prom.

My left hand tugs at the collar of my Bordeaux red button-up as the forefinger of my right hand presses into the doorbell. An ugly shriek goes through the house, indicating that someone, me, is standing at the door.

Movement behind that small window makes me swallow again, the loud voice of my boyfriend yelling at someone to be nice to me.

When did it get so hot in here?

I swipe some sweat from my forehead away and pray to god that my armpits wont shed some more disgusting body fluids.

De heavy, black door opens and reveals Grisha Jaeger, my boyfriend’s dad.

“Mr. Jaeger, I’m here for Eren” I say, my voice quite wobbly but Grisha doesn’t seem to notice. I think. The man with the ugly-ass ponytail nods and looks me up and down. A disapproving frown settling on his face.

“Dad, let him in please, mom wants to take some pictures” Eren says from the living room, where his mother and presumably his sister are waiting for my arrival. I smile crookedly at the old man in front of me as he steps aside. He hasn’t said a word to me and I’m quite grateful. Most of the time when he opens his mouth some homophobic bullshit spills out.

“Levi” Eren beams from where he stands in front of his mom, the woman fixing his expensive suit. My bottom lip gets abused again when I think about the cheap, and old suit from my uncle that I’m currently wearing. The only thing new is the button up, and that’s a shirt that I have also worn to work quite a few times.

“Levi, dear! Come on in. I have cookies” Carla Jaeger offers, her bright smile rivalling her son’s. Someone behind me clears their throat and I whip around.

Mikasa is standing behind me, her slim figure in a tight red, Hollywood-like dress. Her hair is half pulled back by some shiny pins and her lips are a deep red.

“You look beautiful Mikasa!” Carla says, she runs towards her daughter and softly hugs her, trying not to smudge Mikasa’s makeup. Warm hands fall to my waist and I whip my head back to Eren. A small smile forming on my lips as I take in his pristine forest green button-up, black tie, black slacks and black suspenders, his jacket still lying on the couch.

“You look amazing” I breathe, pink dusting my cheeks when Eren smiles again. I briefly wonder if I will ever stop reacting to Eren like this but he cuts my thoughts off by kissing me. I tense up, this being the first time he kissed me in front of his family since he told them he’s bisexual and dating me. Carla shrieks happily behind us and Grisha makes a disgruntled sound, obviously not liking this ‘gay bullshit’ in his living room.

Eren smiles as he pulls back. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m looking forward to tonight” Eren mutters, his lips placing themselves on my forehead. He eyes my slicked-back hair with his bottom lip between his teeth. “I like that” he sighs, making me smirk. “I knew it, you always like it when I come out of the shower with my hair like this” Eren blushes and he swats my shoulder, quickly looking up to his father to check if he wants to kill us yet. The way Eren’s eyes widen confirm the imaginary daggers that are currently lodged in my back.

“Grisha, dear, come take some pictures of Mikasa and me, isn’t she beautiful?”

Eren sighs gratefully, slumping his tensed shoulders.

“Is Hange meeting us there?” Eren asks, his hands back on my waist and pressing circles into my flesh. My hands come up to his chest and I smile. “yeah, Moblit picks her up from her house and then we meet them both there” I reach up on my toes to kiss my boyfriend, both of us smiling for Hange.

Not long after her second, third and fourth date did Moblit gain the courage to finally ask Hange to be his girlfriend. The whole thing happened in front of both Eren and I actually since we were going to the movies with the pair. Eren and I were just walking back from the popcorn stand to hear, and see Hange squeal in delight and wrapping her arms around her fresh boyfriend. His smile and the way he clung to Hange also gave away what question he asked the brunette with the colourful clothing. I have never been this happy for my best friend. She truly deserves something good and constant in her life.

“Mikasa you look absolutely stunning” Eren says when we pull back from the chaste kiss. I look back at the raven and smile at her. “You do. I’d turn straight for you” I say, my face serious. Grisha grumbles something like ‘I wish you did and leave my poor boy alone’ but I ignore that. Mikasa smirks at me while Eren pokes my sides with a disappointed whine. Though we both know there is no way that I’ll ever turn straight.

“You’re catching a ride with us, right?” I ask Mikasa, she bites her lip before shaking her head. Right at that moment the doorbell rings. Grisha sighs heavily before opening the door. The nervous stuttering of Jean Kirstein, off all fucking people, can be heard from the living room. When I look back at Eren I can see his jaw tightening. I pat his cheek lightly and mutter a ‘it’s okay’. Eren huffs and moves his head to the side to kiss the tips of my fingers.

Jean and Mikasa started being a thing just three weeks ago. Mikasa hated the two-toned bastard because of how rude he was, but when she found out about his pent up anger because his mother is a homophobic soccer-mom and Jean found out he was pansexual, she started helping him with his anger. I did forgive Jean, but Eren still holds a grudge. When ‘helping with his anger’ formed into ‘being friends who sometimes make out and have feelings’ they decided to make it official. Now, with Mikasa keeping him in tow, Jean isn’t a bad guy. Eren still hates him though.

Mikasa smiles softly as her boyfriend comes through the door, his jaw falling open at the sight of her. “Holy fuck” He whispers, making Carla chuckle before standing at her husbands’ side. “you look incredible” Jean breathes, letting his eyes wander a bit too much, making Grisha cough and frown. “Thanks, Jean” Mikasa says, pecking him on the lips.

“Y-you guys look good too” Jean says, absentmindedly glancing our way. “thanks” I chuckle, Eren huffs and re-does his short ponytail. The long hair growing longer with time (obviously) but he refuses to cut it. (mainly because he likes me tugging on it as he takes me apart.)

“It’s time, let’s go Levi” Eren pecks the top of my head and shrugs his jacket on, completing his look. I lick my still swollen lips and take his hand in mine, ready to make our way to my uncle’s car that he so graciously loaned to me without me having to lick his boots or something equally disgusting.

“Wait! Pictures!” Carla shrieks, grabbing her phone and ushering us to a white wall. Jean and Mikasa are first, Grisha’s eyes making sure that Jeans hand on her waist don’t wander downward.

“Now my two beautiful boys” Carla smiles, ushering us to the wall. Eren chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist, he moves us so we pose slightly to the side, just like those awkward prom-photo’s on the internet. I look at the camera with a bored face while Eren smiles. Carla chuckles and takes the picture before demanding Eren to act normal and take a normal picture with his boyfriend.

The word feels weird coming from the woman who just recently fully accepted me into the family. Even her, though she acts like she has approved the whole time, wasn’t comfortable with me coming over for the first 6 months. I’m just happy that I can now freely visit and see my boyfriend at his home, instead of just at work or when we go out on a date.

Despite my reputation around the whole neighbourhood I was able to get a job at a pizza place close to my house. After a year of working I’ll apply to colleges and study to become a psychologist to help other people with addictions.

Eren still has one hand on my waist, the other tucked in the pocket of his slacks. This time I do smile, but only for the picture and Eren. Eren stutters something about another picture before he leans down to kiss me. My hands gravitate to his cheeks and I’m pretty fucking sure this picture will become the background of my phone at one point in the future.

Carla is still smiling after the picture is done and we pull back. Grisha has his back to us and pretends to be interested in one of his beloved painting on the wall.

“We’ve gotta go, Hange will be waiting for us” Eren says, taking my hand and tugging me towards the door. I huff a ‘goodbye’ to Carla and a ‘see you later’ to Jean and Mikasa.

When the door closes behind Eren and I my boyfriend sighs heavily. “Why is my dad such an asshole?” Eren mutters, walking towards the old and beaten down, black impala that I have arrived in. “It runs in the family” I answer, taking pride in the chuckle and huff that I receive from Eren.

“I should fuck you in the backseat of this thing sometime” Eren states firmly once we’re seated, Eren in the passenger seat and me behind the wheel. I frown at that before smirking. “We could, but I really don’t want to have sex somewhere it’s likely my uncle did the same dirty things.” Eren sticks his tongue out in disgust before chuckling. “The big, boring bed it is then” He smiles, his bright eyes shimmering in the moonlight. “I’m sure the bed is better ofor my back” I lean forward to capture his lips in a quick kiss before starting the car and driving towards our school.

-*-

“I can’t believe we’re doing this” Eren keeps repeating while I pull him behind me towards the bathroom stalls that are the closest to the dance floor. “I can” I answer, squeezing his hand. “This is so fucking hot” Eren huffs, opening a stall and closing it behind me. He pushes my back onto the door and kisses me feverishly. I quickly kiss him back, my foot coming up to skilfully let the toilet seat drop so I can take a seat on it later.

“ _Yess”_ Eren hisses as I palm his already half-hard cock through his slacks. The grinding on the dance floor might have been Eren’s idea, but with the way this is turning out it might be his best idea yet.

“quiet, Eren” I mutter against his lips, my hand already working with his belt and zipper. I push the fabric down as Eren hisses, his tongue quickly joining the kiss. I snap the elastic of his boxers before pushing him away. Eren’s cheeks are flushed and he pants, his lips red and swollen. I turn us around in the small and awkward stall and plant my butt on the toilet seat. Eren stands in front of me, his hard cock in perfect line with my mouth.

I seductively look up at him as I hover my hand in front of his bulge. “You want this baby?” I whisper. The stall next to us opens and closes, forcing me to stay quiet, but most of all keep Eren quiet. (since my mouth is going to be too full to speak)

“yes, Levi please” Eren mutters, a bit too loud because the whistling from the stall next door suddenly stops. I glare up at the brown-haired boy and put my finger on my lips, then my fingers hook around the edge of his boxers and I swiftly pull the fabric down. Eren whispers a _‘fuck’_ as his cock springs free. Sometime around this last spring he changed the silver piercing in his dick to a black one. I like this one better.

Eren braces himself against the wall behind my back as I kiss his tip, my fingers curling around the base of his cock. “Keep quiet” I whisper one last time, before completely taking him in my mouth and massaging with my fingers at the base, just the way he likes it. Eren pants and scrunches his eyes closed. His breath fanning over the top of my head.

As I pull back of he lets out a shaky breath, just to cut it off again when I bob back to the base.

“Jesus Christ, Levi” Eren moans softly. The movement in the stall next to us is frantic as the door closes with a loud bang and the poor dude practically runs out of the toilets. Erens’ hand falls to the nape of my neck, pushing me back down right after I pulled back again. Slowly he starts to guide my head just the way he likes it. My pants start to tighten as he thrusts his hips at the same time, fucking my mouth.

“yesss” Eren hisses, throwing his head back. My hand moves from the base of his cock to his balls, rolling them in my hand before trailing further down, my fingers pressing down at his perineum. Eren lets out an louder moan at that, his thighs quivering and shaking.

“s’close” Eren whispers, he ducks his head down to quickly kiss the top of my head before continuing his thrusts into my mouth. “m’gonna fuck you so hard, when, we get home” Eren pants. I moan around his cock at his words and nod slightly. _Please do._

“close, close, close, s’close Levi _please”_ Eren whimpers. I suck at him a bit harsher than before and his hips still, warm come shooting down my throat, making me moan around him after I swallowed all of his load. I softly lick his cock clean before letting it slide out of my mouth. While I wipe my mouth with some toilet paper Eren regains his breath. Just as Eren opens his mouth to speak someone else in de toilets speaks up.

“Levi, Hange is looking for you, she says your favourite song is on” it’s Moblit, and he sounds really embarrassed. I smile at Eren and peck his lips before opening the stall. Luckily Eren already tucked himself away and is ready to continue dancing for the evening. “Sorry about that Moblit, Eren couldn’t keep his hormones in check” Eren flushes and pinches my arm. “You were the one who dragged me here” He whines.

I wink at him as I take a sip of water, washing away the bitter taste of Eren’s come. “It’s fine” Moblit whispers, his cheeks a bright pink. I laugh at his face and tug Eren out of the bathroom.

The familiar tune of ‘Fergaliscious’ by Fergie ring is my ears and soon my eager eyes lock onto Hange. I let go of Eren’s hand and grab Hange’s, tugging her to the middle of the dance floor to start our routine.

We sway out hips at the same time as we stand next to each other, both Eren and Moblit gape at us as Hange lifts me dramatically in the air in the middle of the song. Just because we can. We both know this really doesn’t fit the song but Hange insisted two years ago that she’d lift me in the air when we ‘choreographed’ our dance. As the song nears its end we’re both panting from our idiotic dancing. People are staring, laughing, and to be honest I’m glad I graduated high school last year because I’d rather not face these people again in a hundred years. But the song was just too tempting to resist.

Eren is laughing as he pulls me into a hug. “that was fucking perfect! I should’ve filmed that” He smiles brightly and kisses me. “You’re smarter than that. The police won’t find your body” I smirk against his lips and peck them again before pulling back. Moblit and Hange are still kissing when we look over at them. “I can’t believe she lifted you in the air” Eren mutters, his lips brushing my hair. “It’s fun” I smile at him and he chuckles. “let’s get something to drink, yeah?” Eren asks, glancing over at Hange and Moblit and deciding to leave them be.

-*-

Ice cream may or may not be one of my favourite things in the world. Especially when it’s late and you’ve had a long night of dancing. I happily lick at the vanilla ice cream on my cone, my hand in Eren’s while we’re walking back from going to the ice cream parlour after we shed our clothes back at his house and put something more comfortable on.

I wonder why the ice cream parlour is open this late at night.

“Levi?” Eren asks softly, stopping in his tracks. We’re just walking through the park to reach his house, both of us now standing on the small bridge. “Eren?” I answer, also stopping and standing in front of him. The hand I’m holding is clammy, if that wasn’t a sign that he’s nervous the way he chews on his bottom lip is.

“I want you to know that you mean the world to me, and I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I know we bicker sometimes and we have our ups and downs but when we get past our disagreements our relationship is stronger than it was before. I… I feel like you’re the one for me, and I know we’re way too young to get married, so I wanted to give you something else than a wedding ring” Eren blushes bright pink, and I’m sure my own cheeks are sporting the same colour.

Eren retracts his hand from mine to fumble with a small, black, plastic box. He opens the lid and I take a step closer to him to look at the ring inside. It’s a simple, small silver band, with small, black gemstones in a line through the middle.

Tears gather in my eyes as I look back up at Eren. He’s chewing on his bottom lip again. He smiles brightly and wipes a tear from my cheek before softly taking my hand and putting the ring on my finger. “it’s a promise ring” He says softly, kissing my knuckles before intertwining our fingers and stepping a bit closer to me.

“Because I promise, that when the time comes, and we’re both ready, I will marry you and make you the happiest man in the world” Eren whispers, his thumb caressing my knuckles as we gaze at each other. “I love you so much,” I whisper back, “and I promise to say ‘yes’ when you ask me” I lean up on my tiptoes to kiss him and he kisses me back before abruptly pulling away.

“Does that mean that _I_ have to propose?” He chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, obviously” I joke, already secretly planning my proposal to him. “That’s not a lot of pressure at all” Eren jokes, tugging me forward to start walking again.

I hum as a response and look at the silver band that now perfectly sits there around my finger. “It’s really beautiful, Eren. Thank you” I say, smiling at him when he looks up. “I know” He says, sticking out his tongue.

-*-

“Let me take care of you, Levi” Eren whispers against my lips, his tongue coming out to trail against them afterward. I open up my mouth for him to enter and sigh happily when he licks into my mouth. His skin is warm as we press our naked chests together, his heart is beating just as fast and hard as mine.

His hands rub at my sides teasingly, not quite going as low as I want them right now. When his mouth leaves mine to nibble and suck at my throat a breathy moan leaves my lips that sounds a lot like the brunette’s name.

“so beautiful, aren’t you?” Eren asks, moving further down. One of his hands comes to the front of my tight slacks, undoing the button and belt. He pushes his hand promptly into my boxers and I gasp at the contact, my back arching off the mattress. “Eren” I breathe, my eyes slowly opening to search out his mouth again. He leaves my ribs alone to capture my lips and slowly starts moving his hand up and down my shaft.

“You look so perfect like this, Levi. Underneath me, flushed pink and panting.” Eren mutters, moving back down to kiss and lick at my stomach. “I have an idea” He suddenly says, propping his chin up on my stomach and stopping all movement. I whine at the lack of friction and huff, propping myself up on my elbows. “And what would that be?” I mutter angrily.

Eren smirks and leans up to whisper in my ear; “I should really make you wear one of your butt plugs the whole day, see how worked up you can get before you demand I fuck your brains out” He kisses the spot underneath my ear as my head falls back in a loud moan. _Fuck, I’d love that._

“Hmm, you’d be ready and needy for me all day. I can’t wait to try it” He whispers, going back to kiss my stomach.

His hands tug at my pants, forcing it down and onto the floor along with my boxers. My cock springs free and I hiss at the sudden air. I stretch lazily, much like a cat, as I watch Eren retrieve the condoms and lube from his nightstand. He dumps both of them onto the other side of the bed and goes back to kissing my thighs, avoiding the throbbing between my legs.

“I really wanna taste you, Levi” Eren says, picking up my legs and throwing them on his shoulders. He grabs my hips, putting my body in a weird angle before promptly licking a stripe between my buttocks. The wet, but also familiar feeling draws a long moan out of me as my eyes fall shut.

Eren’s thumbs rub circles onto the soft flesh of my behind as he laps at me like a thirsty dog. It’s so fucking filthy but it also feels _so good._

My hands grab his hair and tug, rewarding me with a deep moan from Eren just as he pushes his tongue into me. “Please, Eren. I need you” I whine, making Eren look up from between my legs. One of his hands come up to lightly tug at my hard cock as he delves his tongue into my heat. I moan shamelessly until my thighs tremble. Just when I’m on the edge of giving into orgasm Eren promptly lets my legs fall down. I groan frustratingly at Eren and his stupid smug face and cross my arms.

“Such a pillow prince. Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of you” Eren says, pressing oh so soft kisses to my jaw and cheeks as his hand reaches out for the lube. While I’m working really hard to keep up my disappointed expression Eren pushes two fingers into me. The frown between my eyebrows vanishes as I moan again. His fingers hook before slowly pulling out, just the way I taught him a year ago.

“S’good, Levi?” Eren asks, intently watching the way his fingers disappear into me. I nod frantically and shiver visibly when he touches my g-spot. “ _more, Eren”_ I moan, tugging on his hair again, the ring on my finger reflecting some light. I smile at the ring before turning back to Eren. “Soon, my love” Eren mutters, grabbing my hand and kissing the band.

He adds another finger to the other two and takes two of my fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Just the thought of him sucking me off the way he laps at my fingers and his fingers inside of me are making my moans even louder than they already were.

When my fingers pop out of his mouth and his fingers leave my hole he leans over me, putting a hand on my cheek. “I love you so much” He whispers, leaning down to peck me on my lips. “I love you too” I pant, secretly grabbing my own cock to start stroking it. Eren chuckles and looks down before grabbing my wrist and putting my hand above my head. “None of that, my love… you’ll come just from my cock deep inside of you” Eren mutters, his hot breath fanning over my face as I groan and pant.

Eren goes to grab the lube and condom, but before he can put the rubber on I grab his wrist, shaking my head. “I want to feel you, Eren” I whisper, a blush forming on my cheeks. Eren smiles at me before putting the condom back, obviously excited by the fact that I want to feel all of him.

“Whatever my prince wants” Eren chuckles, kissing my lips again and putting some lube into his hand. He sits back on his knees on the bed, my legs spread out for him as he lathers his cock with lube. I huff when I notice he’s just jerking off to me now, because the lube is all spread out and he just keeps jerking off.

“Eren” I whine, grabbing his bicep and tugging him forward. Eren chuckles again and kisses my neck. “Couldn’t help myself” he says, hooking my legs around his waist as the tip of his cock presses against my hole. “Just fuck me already” I mutter, frowning at the beaming man above me. “Nah, I’m gonna make love to you, Levi” he says, pushing the tip in and stretching me around his cock. I can feel the _exact_ moment his piercing enters me and I whine at the feeling. It has never felt this good.

And love-making he does. He starts slow, whispering in my ear how much he loves me as he practically purrs from the feeling of my tight heat around him. His thrusts may be slow but he goes deeper than he has ever been, making my mouth fall open in loud moans.

His hips speed up when I scratch at his back with my blunt nails while tugging at his hair, egging him on to go faster. “Faster, Eren. Please” I pant, pulling his mouth to mine for a bruising kiss. He groans into my mouth while thrusting faster.

Finally.

Eren suddenly sits up on his knees and grabs the back of my calves, pushing them up into the air so he can see himself disappearing into me. “yes Eren” I hiss, grabbing at the duvet and tossing my head back and forth, somehow he reaches even deeper in this position. “Fuck, Levi… so gorgeous” Eren grunts, his hips growing erratic. After he nudged my prostate with his piercing for the second time I can feel myself almost falling off the edge. Untouched.

“Close” I pant, my fingers grasping desperately at everything I can reach. “Come for me, Levi” Eren grunts, his eyes focusing on my face, his hair falling free from his small ponytail and into his face. The grip on my calves start to hurt a bit but somehow it just adds to the pleasure.

White pleasure overcomes me when I finally do fall off the edge. Everything blacks out for a moment as I come harder than ever before. Come splatters onto my stomach and chest, some even reaches my chin and neck. Eren groans at the sight of my eyes rolling back into my head as I involuntary give up on keeping eye contact with him.

“Levi” Eren moans loudly, hunching over my form as he stills and shivers violently, his warm come filling me up. As I come down from my high and feel the heat pooling inside me I moan again. It feels so satisfying to have him mark me this way. Eren thrusts a few times to milk himself out before softly pulling out, earning him a whimper from me.

“Shit that’s hot” He whispers, softly putting my legs down as he watches him cum dripping out of me. I keep on panting and give Eren a questioning gaze as he lifts my hips up again. He looks up at me one last time before lapping at his own come, effectively cleaning me up.

I moan at the sensitivity of my abused hole but also because of what the little shit is doing right now is really fucking hot and total jerk-off material.

He keeps lapping at me until I’m clean and softly puts my hips down afterward. He smiles sheepishly as he licks his lips.

“You just ate your own come” I state helpfully, as if he didn’t know that. Eren laughs and leans back over me. “I sure did” He says, kissing my neck before standing up to grab a wet towel.

“Eren?” I say just before he goes into the bathroom, he turns around with a questioning gaze as he plucks at his bottom lip with his fingers.

“I love you” I state, smiling up at him with a blush. He beams back at me and cocks his head.

“I love you too, Levi”

**Author's Note:**

> also check out my other fics; [A Million Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9629369) [Titan Circus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10544920) [Eternal Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7650058) and [Attached](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10751820)
> 
> oh! And come find me on Tumblr! [ererimakesmesin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ererimakesmesin)


End file.
